Servicemen and delivery men, such as truck drivers, often need to carry clipboards when making service calls and when making deliveries. The problem becomes cumbersome and difficult to hand carry the clipboard while the servicemen is simultaneously using a handtruck. Well known handtrucks do not have any means for storing and/or holding clipboards. See For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,221 to Ward.